Bella Lima (episode)
|director = SalBa Combé and Javi Peces |previous = Stupid Cupid |next = Cooking Disaster |name = Bella Lima |uk airdate = September 14, 2017 }} "Bella Lima" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York and the 18th episode overall. Synopsis Bella Lima will assist PINY to present a new line of designs. But what is your source of inspiration? Maybe Michelle and Julia have something to say about it. Plot The episode begins with Michelle, Tasha and Lilith watching Bella Lima's latest runway event until Dory burst into the room telling Mr. Grasso and the class that Bella Lima is in PINY. Bella enters the room and Madame Forbes shows her all the students creations. However, she criticizes Michelle and Julia's dresses. All the students start to follow Bella down the corridors until she gets fed up. Back in the Indie Girls room, Michelle is looking at Bella's new designs. Julia is doing the same thing in the room. Until they both see that Bella has copped their designs. They plan a trap for Bella making Julia confront Bella. As Bella is confronted, Julia makes her tell her that her designs aren't actually hers and her mum sew the dresses for her. Julia vows to unleash her secret. To be able to succeed with this, Will and Sam are sent to look for werewolves, while the girls (dressed up as them) enter the runway. Julia, dressed up as Will, is confronted by Rita telling her to put Rita on the front cover of the latest edition of the Herald. Julia is once again insulted for not making the runway. After Bella is introduced by Madame Forbes, she, Rita and other PINY students run the runway, the tape that was recorded by Michelle is shown and Bella is exposed. Michelle and Julia now reveal themselves making Bella fall off the runway. The next day, Julia and Michelle are talking about the incident before Michelle criticizes Julia. The episode ends with Rita begging Julia and Julia telling her to shut up. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * Julia Cooper (main character) * Bella Lima (official debut, antagonist) * Rita Finucci * Mr. Grasso * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Dory Skornik * Madame Forbes * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Amy (cameo) * Stella Marie (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Walters (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Bella's bodyguard (non-speaking) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * James Fairchild (cameo) * Armando (cameo) * Bella Lima's mother (mentioned) * PINY students * Civilians Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Rita's Bow (official debut) * PINY tablets * Fine magazine * Bella Lima's Wings * Bella Lima's Phone Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Design Room ** Cafeteria ** Runway ** Indie Girls' room ** Beautiful People's room ** Horse Ranch (background) ** Auditorium * Forest Music Background songs * I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me) * Tootie Fruity * Bad Girl * See the Light Trivia * According to this episode, Bella is 26 years old. * It's revealed that Mr. Grasso is a huge fan of Bella. * It's revealed that Sam and Will are the only ones who're invited to many celebrities' fashion events whereas the other students didn't. The reason for it is currently unknown, but it possibly have something to do with them being part of the Herald. * The song "I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me)" is played twice in this episode during Bella's fashion shows. * The outfit that Julia designs is actually going to become Rita's current attire. Since this is the last episode in which Rita wears her debut attire from "First Impressions" (except in "Lonely at the Top"), she starts wearing that exact same outfit from the fashion show (except the wings). * This is one of the few episodes in which Michelle and Julia either work together or help each other. * This is one of the few episodes in which Julia bursts into flame of anger. * Julia's outfit from "PINY Runway" reappears in this episode during the montage. * Michelle makes a reference to "Fashion Backwards" when she tells Julia about how people feel when someone take their idea and claims it as their own. * Both Lilith and Tasha can be seen in the audience when Bella drops a tear of sweat after her confession is revealed. * At the fashion show, Rita is the only model who's wearing black wings as opposed to white-pink gradient. Symbolically, white wings represent good angels while black wings represent fallen angels. ** Fitting enough, Bella can be seen wearing black wings from a photo from Michelle's tablet which foreshadows how despite being known as an "angel" to the public, she's actually a manipulative liar underneath her appearance. * The outfit that Bella takes a picture of in the Design Room is similar to Lilith's Catrina costume from "The Curse of the Bridge". Cultural references * The image of Bella in a cover of Fine magazine is obviously a reference to Time magazine. Errors Bella Lima (295).png Bella Lima (303).png Bella Lima (318).png Bella Lima (330).png Bella Lima (338).png * Throughout the episode, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach with the exception of a few scenes: ** When Rita talks to Julia (disguised as Will) backstage. ** When Rita is about walk onto the runway. ** Near the end of the episode. Also, her lips turns pink when she growls at Dory. * In the beginning, you can see that there're clones of the blonde-haired woman, the black-haired woman, and the dirty brown-haired man in the audience of Bella's fashion show. ** Also, both the exact same blonde-haired woman and the black-haired woman come out to the runway despite being audience members. * Also in the beginning, you can see that the black-haired man who tries to interview Bella is holding a PINY microphone instead of a regular microphone. * When Michelle is about to use the sewing machine, there's a blue thread string. However, the string disappears after she looks away from Julia. * Despite Bella calls Michelle a newbie, she appears alongside her in a photo from Michelle's tablet in at the end of "Labyrinth". * There're a few errors during the montage scene when we see the female students all follow Bella (and Mr. Grasso and Madame Forbes) in the hallways: ** In the first scene, Jenny's legs are overlapping while she's walking. ** In the second scene, both Michelle's brooch on her headband and Julia's brooch are on the wrong sides of their heads (they both should be on their right, instead they're on their left). ** The dirty-blonde girl with two green hair brooches can be seen twice in the crowd in all three scenes. * During the shot when Michelle said, "Look at this!", her brooch on her headband is on the wrong side and Lilith's barrette is missing. * During the shot when Michelle said, "Bella Lima takes pleasure in advance of her new collection at PINY", her headband is missing. * Unless the door is not so thick, it's impossible for the sound from the recording of Bella's confession to be make out easily through the door. * During the scene transition from the Design Room to the Auditorium, Julia is seen in her outfit from "Stupid Cupid" and "Labyrinth" as opposed to her debut outfit. * During the scene when Bella said, "Move it, bugs! Go, go, go!", the blonde-haired girl with the two green head brooches is seen wearing her outfit wings whereas a couple scenes ago she didn't have it on. * When Bella is about to step into the runway, the pink-haired girl with two hair buns is missing her outfit wings. * Every time the audience is shown during the fashion show, the seating order is very different in each scenes. For example (for Stella and Yumiko): ** The first scene shows Jessica and Lindsay Sparkles in the back, while Stella, Yumiko, an orange-haired boy sitting next, a brown-haired boy, and the green-pink haired girl in the front. ** Both the second and third scenes shows Jessica, a black-haired man, the same orange-haired boy, and Mr. Grasso in the back, while Stella, Yumiko, a photographer, and the same brown-haired boy in the front. Though, the orange-haired boy disappears in the third scene. ** The fourth scene shows the orange-haired boy, Stella, and Yumiko in the front. ** And finally the fifth scene that shows Bella dropping a tear of sweat have the same orange-haired boy, Stella, Yumiko, the photographer, and the green-pink haired girl in the fourth row. * Before Rita turns around and gasps when she hears Bella's confession, her earrings are white instead of black. * While Bella's confession is shown to the audience, the blue-haired girl who's standing next to Madame Forbes is missing her outfit wings. * While disguising as Will, Julia isn't seen wearing her brooch. But when she and Michelle revealed themselves to the audience, the brooch suddenly appears after Julia fixes her hair. ** Then again, Julia could have hidden her brooch underneath her hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1